Meetings allow participants to collaborate together to share ideas and solve problems. With the expansion of cloud computing, virtual meetings and online meetings are becoming an accessible option to affordably connect meeting participants regardless of the geographical location of each participant. Meeting software, such as IBM® SmartCloud Meetings (IBM and all IBM-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation and/or its affiliates), may be utilized to host virtual meetings and online meetings by establishing connections between each meeting participant and allowing participants to interact through various forms, such as a chat room, a video feed of each participant, and an interactive virtual workspace. Meeting software may also allow meeting participants to draw elements, such as freeform text and drawings, in a community interface.